No Day But Today
by AcrossTheNarutoverse
Summary: Rated K for some moderate angst. Several pairings featured, including IrukaXKakashi, TsunadeXJiraiya, TenzoXShizune, KurenaiXAsuma, and YugaoXGekko. Features the song "Finale B" from the musical RENT. A dedication to deaths throughout the Naruto series.


**No Day But Today**

_Disclaimer_: All characters of Naruto portrayed in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own them, or the songs of the musical RENT featured here.

_**Setting the Scene**_: Iruka lost Kakashi. Kurenai lost Asuma. Yamato lost Shizune. Tsunade lost Jiraiya. Yugao lost Gekko. Can love still conquer all?

_**Notes**_:

_**"Words in this style are sung by the men: Iruka and Yamato."**_

_"Words in this style are sung by the women: Yugao, Kurenai, and Tsunade."_

_**"Words in this style are sung by all characters."**_

_"Words in this style are sung by the character mentioned in the paragraph above the line."_

_("Words inside parentheses are sung simultaneously with the line above it.")_

* * *

A deep white mist engulfs a near-destroyed Konohagakure.

Five enclosed coffins of bright-gleaming steel sit atop the high platform of the Hokage Residence, all facing the five stone faces of the four past and the one present Hokage.

Standing opposite the monument, gathered in front of the line of coffins, is a group of five ninja, made up of two shinobi and three kunoichi. At the front of the group is a brown-skinned Chunin next to a brown-haired ANBU. They are bordered on respective sides by a raven-haired Jounin and a violet-haired ANBU. Taking up the rear of the group is a tall, blonde hokage.

The group's bodies are rigidly stiff as they stand in silent respect, their eyes lowered toward the ground upon which the coffins, and those within them, rest.

Moments slowly pass before a small sound starts to shatter the resolute silence.

Iruka's face gradually contorts, and his breathing becomes hitched as he begins to snivel. A tear slowly rolls down his right eye, which he proceeds to shamefully cover with his hand.

Tenzo and Yugao both look toward Iruka sympathetically, gently placing their hands on his back.

Kurenai's gaze moves further down toward her own stomach, and she gently places a hand on it.

Tsunade passively observes these behaviors and closes her eyes tightly, breathing deeply.

[RENT's "Finale B" music begins]

Slowly and calmly, Tenzo looks forward and starts to sing.

_"There is no future._

_There is no past."_

Tsunade's eyes flutter open. Kurenai's hand flexes on her stomach as she sings.

_"Thank god this moment's not the last."_

Iruka solemnly looks around at those comforting him, and the entire group begins to sing in unison.

**_"There's only us._**

**_There's only this._**

**_Forget regret,_**

**_Or life is yours to miss."_**

Their singing gradually becomes louder as they all look back toward the coffins.

**_"No other road._**

**_No other way._**

**_No day but today."_**

Iruka's knees suddenly drop to the ground. His fingers open up over the coffin, and a small black cloth falls onto it. As the men and women begin to sing different songs, tears start to well up in the five pairs of eyes.

**_"Will I lose my dignity?"_**

_("I can't control,")_

Tenzo bends down and places a small roll of bandages on the next coffin.

**_"Will someone care?"_**

_("My destiny."_)

Kurenai kneels on one leg and places an empty cigarette box on another.

**_"Will I wake tommorrow,"_**

_("I trust my soul.")_

Yugao walks to the left and sets a sheathed katana on the very first.

**_"From this nightmare?"_**

_("My only goal,_

_Is just to be.")_

Tsunade slowly struts to the right and places a long telescope on the last coffin in the line.

_**"There's only now.**_

_("Without you,")_

**_"There's only here."_**

_("The hand gropes.")_

**_"Give in to love,"_**

_("The ear hears.")_

**_"Or live in fear."_**

_("The pulse beats.")_

The group quickly begins to reform as all emotions break loose amongst them.

**_"No other path."_**

_("Life goes on,")_

**_"No other way."_**

_("But I'm gone,")_

**_"No day but today."_**

__

_("'Cause I die without you.")_

**_"No day but today."_**

_("I die without you.")_

**_"No day but today."_**

_("I die without you.")_

**_"No day but today."_**

_("I die without you.")_

Arms become entangled in a supportive circle of hugs as the white mist billows over the coffins, concealing them from view.

**_"No day but today."_**

_("I die without you.")_

**_"No day but today."_**

_("I die without you.")_

With a final shout, Konoha's widows and widowers release their tears and close their eyes.

**_"No day but today!"_**

* * *

_I suppose I oughta explain this._

_This past week or so, I've had a huge case of writer's block. I've constantly jumped around to writing different musical stories when I felt like it, but they ultimately came to a halt all in all._

_Having not followed the Naruto manga or anime in a long time, I was rather surprised to find out all the Konoha characters who've died in the series recently. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shizune; all very good characters in my opinion. So, while struggling with my writer's block, I decided to dedicate my 5th story to all the ninja Konoha has lost throughout the series, and even doing so through the perspective of their lovers, actual or shipped. So why didn't it have a Beatles song? This leads me to my second inspiration for this..._

_A few days ago, I watched the movie version of the musical RENT. I was so overpowered by its final number, called "Finale B", (or as I like to call it, "No Day But Today") that I actually found myself placing adult Naruto characters in the original characters' places while listening to it._

_And so, once these two ideas eventually connected, I found myself writing my first musical-inspired fanfiction to date. Considering how easy it was to do compared to its Beatles-equivalents, I might end up writing more stories based off of showtunes, perhaps even writing a full-blown Naruto reimagining of a popular musical. Well, who knows?_

_In any case, I hope you all found this story, the song, and the reasonings behind it all interesting enough. If you would, I'd appreciate any reviews I can get, since this is a new formula for me and my stories._

_Until next time._


End file.
